wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alethic Logic
Alethic Logic's Talk Archive Talk To Me Hillary Clinton I feel a "Beverly Hillbillies" remake coming...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:02, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :I'd go with that...'--Alethic Logic 01:55, 14 April 2007 (UTC)' ::How about... Come and listen to my story 'bout a man named Jeb, Dad and his brother put the White House in his head... Then one day while disenfranchising some jews, up through the ground come a bubblin' crude... Clintons that is... Liberals, Texas teabaggers. So the next thing ya know, ole' Jeb's nowhere, Bill came and went and now Hillary wants her share. Said, "The White House is the place I want to be - 'cause it's the best place for my future treachery"... Tax and spend, that is... cut and run too. Works for me...'--Alethic Logic 02:06, 14 April 2007 (UTC)' :Hmm...but now it sounds like the Bush family, not the Clintons...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:07, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I know you're right... OK but I soooo wanted to use Jeb's name in the song. I'm trying too hard. But I'm thinking the Beverly Hillbillies set-up doesn't work for the Clintons. We need something where there's a matriarch character maybe... I'm brainstorming here. How about South Ark. Hillary could be the mayor... and Bill would have to be Chef, of course. I suppose Timmy would have to be played by Chelsea. Is Hillary using Carvel for her campaign... because I see him as Mr. Garrison. Actually, it could be the other way around... the cast of South Park could be performing South Ark. It could get very twisted... '--Alethic Logic 02:56, 14 April 2007 (UTC)' :What about a parody of "I Love Lucy", where Hillary is Lucy and she is always trying to "be in her husband's show"? Bill Clinton would obviously be Ricky (Billy?) and Al and Tipper Gore can be Fred and Ethel until a better couple can be elected...or...Bob and Elizabeth Dole...or...?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:01, 14 April 2007 (UTC) User Page I am going to try to format your page, because some of the pics are covering others. If you don't like it, you can revert it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:04, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I was having the disappearing picture problem when I put them all in the gallery - so I took out the ones that weren't showing up (and they're my favorites anyway). Now, in my Firefox version, they're not covering each other at all... so I'll be interested in seeing what you change. '--Alethic Logic 03:07, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' Yep - I can't see any of the three. Can you? '--Alethic Logic 03:08, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' :OK, I've reverted them back - and logged in using IE - and the page looks OK. I dunno... '--Alethic Logic 03:12, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' For Your Outstanding Continuous Work You have achieved the level of Truthiness Monkey, congratulations.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:02, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Wow, thanks... this sort of thing never happens to me... ... You guys!!! '--Alethic Logic 02:06, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' ::One rule though: no poo flinging! --MC Esteban™ 03:24, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :::Can't promise that - but I promise to be selective. '--Alethic Logic 15:44, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' ::::Aw, fling away! Congratulations!!! Couldn't have happened to a worthier simian. --thisniss 02:46, 14 April 2007 (UTC) User:OHeL/Crib_Notes#Update April 10 A security update (#WS2345678) is available for viewing on this page. Click Here for details of the update. --Happy surfing, Microsoft Corp. Archiving I moved everything. There may be parts of conversations that you want to move back. You already had a link to your archive (above), but I made it more prominent. You can move it around wherever you want it. Also, you don't have to keep the "hello" message on this page or anything - unless you just want to keep those links on here, if you find them useful. But I didn't take it off b/c I didn't know. To do this next time, you just create the page like any other (you can also just go to your archive page, copy the one above, change the data, preview to get a red link, click, etc. - that what I do cuz I'ma too laz-e to cheek my speeling tha first time aroun). I'm actually kinda brain dead today, so let me know if I screwed up (a distinct possibility). --thisniss 20:22, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for doing this for me. Wow, my page is so nice and clean now. :) '--Alethic Logic 20:51, 6 April 2007 (UTC)' Vietnam Uh-oh...we have a Viet Nam and a Vietnam! What do you want to do with your edits?!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:46, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Oh, my mistake... I should have tried the one-word version... I even tried Nam to see if I could get a redirect - let's delete the new one and I'll change the reference on the "Left Behind" page. I don't know how to delete it though... can I just remove everything? '--Alethic Logic 21:49, 6 April 2007 (UTC)' :No need to delete, we can just redirect it to the old one, make sure you copy/paste your stuff to the one-word version before redirecting 2-word to 1-word...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:51, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :OK, I think we're OK to delete redirect the two-word version. The Vietnam page is pretty blank... I'll see if I can put a little effort into it and the Vietnam War page sometime this week. '--Alethic Logic 21:56, 6 April 2007 (UTC)' ::Okay, we can use it to redirect...if you tried to find it using 2 words, someone else may. Now, if someone comes on, when they type in the 2-word version, they will be redirected to the 1-word version--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:59, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I tried the redirect but it didn't seem to work... I'm doing something dumb again I'm sure... ::Redirect worked fine, sometimes the wiki is s-l-o-o-o-w...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:22, 6 April 2007 (UTC) OK coool! Glad it wasn't me screwing up then... Thanks! '--Alethic Logic 22:25, 6 April 2007 (UTC)' Ronald Reagan Sometimes new people don't know to go back to the page of origin for a conversation. Try posting on his talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:10, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought about it but I saw you were handling it. And I thought maybe what I said sounded kinda snyde... so better if I stay out of it - ya? '--Alethic Logic 00:12, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' ::No, do not stay out of a conversation, it lets the new people know that there are other people on who can help, and that they are not alone...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:14, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::OK, OK... I'll go post it on his talk page. Actually, now that you've brought this up - couldn't we make a rule or something - that wherever the conversation is started - that's where the whole conversation should reside. I hate going back and forth between two pages to try to figure out who said what and when - and if you guys are talking about me again... '--Alethic Logic 00:16, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' :::The only rule is: everyone is always talking about you (and when I say you, I mean Alethic Logic...) yes, we can make a rule, but that doesn't mean anyone will follow it. How could we hold people accountable? That kinda thing is too hard to enforce...without the NSA getting involved!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:18, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Just kidding by the way about us talking about you...we only watch...heh heh...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:19, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, it's not as if you would ADMIT to talking about me behind my back. Anyway, I think the main players would probably go along with the suggestion and who cares about everyone else. But what do I know... I'll just suffer through. Personally, I live on My Watchlist and basically only edit articles that are mentioned somewhere in conversations. Hmmm... that reminds me, I wanted to do something with Occam's Razor but I haven't been able to find the graphic that shows the first blade stretching the whisker while the second blade chops it off. Oh well... '--Alethic Logic 00:24, 10 April 2007 (UTC)'